


Suki?/Kirai?

by rXie18



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, FujoMedic, In the end i can't do 'it' after all, Love/Hate, M/M, Shizu-chan is Tsundere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rXie18/pseuds/rXie18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for FujoMedic Bloody valentine prompt "I hate the fact that i got turn on thinking that he will kill anyone if i asked him."</p><p>Izaya hate Shizuo<br/>Shizuo hate Izaya<br/>That's simple, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save the flea?

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! isn't mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissclaimer : DURARARA!! bukan punya saya. Ide cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber dan otak saya sendiri
> 
> Maaf banget tapi saya ga tau cara ngatur format tulisannya. mungkin nanti akan saya edit lagi.

Suara yang pertama kau dengar adalah bip bip bip.. Kau pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya dulu saat kau menjenguk seorang 'teman'.  
Perlahan-lahan sel-sel otakmu mulai memproses semua informasi yang ada. Kau sedang berbaring terlentang disebuah tempat tidur. Matamu tertutup namun kau masih bisa merasakan sinar lampu. Lalu samar-samar kau mencium bau antiseptik yang khas dari rumah sakit.  
Kau mencoba menggerakkan kedua tanganmu, tapi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba membuatmu berhenti berusaha.  
Perlahan kau mulai bertanya-tanya..  
Mengapa aku masih hidup?  
Memori terakhirmu jelas-jelas menunjukkan sosok orang-orang yang telah menembak tanganmu. Orang-orang yang dengan dinginnya menendang dan memukuli tubuh tak berdayamu. Pemandangan ketika cairan merah itu keluar dari tubuhmu, perlahan-lahan membentuk kubangan merah.. Warna yang biasanya kau sukai itu terlihat begitu memuakkan bercampur dengan sisa makan siang yang kau muntahkan.  
Ahh.. Benar kata mereka, disaat-saat terakhir kehidupan seseorang, mereka mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian dalam kehidupan mereka.  
Pemuda berambut pirang itu  
Mengapa dia selalu muncul?  
Saat itulah kau baru sadar bahwa seluruh kehidupanmu dimulai sejak sekolah menengah atas selalu berpusat padanya.  
Kau tersenyum.  
Benar kata mereka, orang tidak sadar akan apa yang mereka punya. Mereka selalu menyiayiakannya hingga mereka tersadar pada suatu hari. Dan saat itu semuanya sudah terlambat.  
Kau selalu mengatakan kau membenci pria itu.  
Ia selalu menjadi pion dalam permainanmu. Pion favorit untuk kau buat menderita.  
Tapi itu semua tidak benar.  
Kau hanya mencoba lari dari perasaanmu.  
Dan sekarang, saat kau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya...-Syukurlah kau masih hidup!- Kau sadar, mungkin ini kesempatan untuk berubah..  
Mungkin ini semacam peringatan untuk mengubah rute permainanmu kearah yang lebih baik.  
Ataukah ini hukuman dari Tuhan?  
Akan lebih mudah jika kau lenyap saja dari dunia ini, lagipula semuanya menjadi lebih membosankan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kehidupan sesudah kematian, jika benar-benar ada akan membangkitkan kembali rasa penasaranmu.  
Eh, tak kusangka kau takut dengan kematian.  
Baiklah aku paham perasaanmu, memang sulit dipercaya.  
Tapi apa yang terjadi di kota ini memang sebagian besar sulit dipercaya.  
Ah, maaf meremehkanmu seperti ini. Tuan Orihara Izaya sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini bukan? Lagipula sebagian besar kejadian sulit dipercaya itu adalah ulahmu bukan?

"Karisawa, kau berbicara dengan siapa?"  
"Ah, maaf Dotachin. Aku sedang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada karakter ini selanjutnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?"

[DURARARA!!]

Waktu yang sama, di kediaman seorang underground doctor  
"Izaya-kun, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Suara underground doctor itu terdengar begitu keras ditelinga Izaya.  
Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan terang cahaya lampu. Saat matanya menjadi fokus, Izaya melihat wajah Kishitani Shinra Berada begitu dekat dengannya.  
"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan wajahmu dariku? Aku memang menyukai manusia, tapi aku tidak terima diserang segera setelah bangun." ujar Izaya dengan nada menyindirnya yang biasa.  
"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah kembali sehat. Sayang sekali aku tidak jadi mendapat spesimen untuk eksperimenku."  
"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Shinra." ujar Izaya sarkastik  
"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"  
"Shizuo membawamu kemari."  
"Shizuo..? Agh" Luka tembakan di bahunya mengirimkan sinyal rasa sakit keseluruh tubuh Izaya.  
Shinra membantu Izaya duduk. "Ya, dia juga terluka sama parahnya denganmu. Hanya saja Shizuo punya kekuatan memulihkan diri lebih dari manusia normal. Dia sudah pulang kemarin pagi."  
"Kemarin pagi?"  
"Ya, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari."  
Serentak Izaya menoleh melihat tanggal yang tergantung didekat pintu.  
"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau berkelahi dengan Shizuo hingga babak belur begini?"  
"Tapi Shizuo tidak tahu cara menembak dan dia selalu ingin membunuhmu jadi tidak mungkin dia membawamu kemari jika itu kejadiannya."  
"Apakah, kau terlibat dengan Yakuza?"  
"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Shinra." Izaya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.  
"Ah, gomen. Ini obat penahan rasa sakit, minumlah."  
Izaya meminum obatnya dengan patuh.  
"Kau bilang Shizuo yang membawaku? Dia juga terluka sepertiku?"  
"Ya, dia berdarah banyak sekali. Tapi dia bilang tidak sakit sama sekali. Dia bahkan menyuruhku meraawatmu lebih dulu."  
"Kau tahu seberapa repotnya aku. Didatangi 2 orang pasien ditengah malam. Padahal aku sedang menikmati Lovey-dovey time ku denga Celty." Shinra memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah membayangkan bersama dengan kekasih tanpa kepalanya itu.  
"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kalian berdua. Tapi Celty memintaku merawat kalian."  
"Ah, Shinra, kau memang teman terbaikku." Izaya tersenyum, namun seluruh gestur tubuhnya yang lain menunjukkan dia sedang kesal dengan tingkah laku Shinra.  
"Ya, ya, kau bisa berterimakasih lain waktu."  
"Sekarang kalau kau merasa lebih sehat kau bisa pergi dari sini segera."  
"Sangat dingin. Beginikah caramu menjamu teman lama?"  
"Hari ini dua orang berbaju hitam datang kesini menanyakan keberadaanmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum menyebabkan masalah untukku dan Celty."  
"Hiroi yo Shinra-san!" Izaya memasang tampang terlukanya yang paling meyakinkan. "Apakah hanya aku yang menghargai pertemanan kita?"  
"Izaya-kun, kau tahu aku masih lebih menghargai nyawaku dibanding pertemanan kita bukan? Jika aku mati siapa yang akan merawat Celty-ku tersayang?"  
"Ahahahaha..." Izaya tertawa begitu keras hingga memuntahkan darah. "Menarik sekali, betapa kau mencintai monster itu."  
Hanya sedetik setelah kalimat itu terucap dan kini pembuluh darah di leher Izaya terancam terputus dengan potongan scapel tajam ditangan Shinra.  
"Hee, aku tidak menyangka kau akan semarah ini. Gomen gomen." dengan hati-hati izaya menjauhkan bagian tajam scapel itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Celty jauh lebih menyerupai manusia dibanding kita semua. Nee, aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekkannya lagi."

"Izaya!!" suara raungan itu terdengar dari pintu depan, disertai suara pintu yang tercabut dari engselnya.  
Di depan pintu terlihat sosok Heiwajima Shizuo.  
Wajahnya terlihat kesal.  
"Shizu-chan.."  
Dengan langkah panjang ia mendekati tempat tidur Izaya, dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. "Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan!?"  
"Eh.. Shizuo tolong jangan berkelahi disini." ucap Shinra lemah.  
"Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami, Shinra?" ujar Izaya tenang. Matanya berkilat licik.  
Shinra hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pergi dari sana.  
"Jadi, kau yang membawaku kemari? Bukankah lebih baik meninggalkanku untuk membusuk disana, huh? Dengan begitu aku akan mati dan Shizu-chan bisa mnedapatkan kedamaian yang diharapkannya."  
"Aku mengira kau akan mati." ujarnya pelan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membunuhmu. Akulah yang akan membunuhmu, kutu!"  
"Aw, Shizu-chan mengkhawatirkanku? Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."  
"Aku sangat menyukai reuni kecil kita tapi sekarang bisakah Kau menurunkanku?"  
Shizuo melempar Izaya ke dinding, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjebak informan itu.  
"Itai itai, Mungkin kau sudah meremukkan beberapa tulangku Shizu-chan."  
"Shizu-chan benar-benar seorang monster. Bahkan disaat aku sedang lemah dan tak bersenjata seperti ini dia masih menyerangku." Izaya menatap mata Shizuo tanpa rasa takut.  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Shizuo menggeram. Nafsu membunuh terpancarkan dari matanya.  
"Hee? Apa aku tidak sengaja menghamilimu atau sejenisnya?" Izaya kembali memakai senyuman menjengkelkannya itu. Bahkan disaat seperti ini dia masih berhasil membuat Shizuo kesal.  
"Bersyukurlah kau berada di tumah Shinra. Jika tidak aku pasti sudah membunuhmu."  
Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.  
"Ancaman kosong apa itu Shizu-chan? Kau selalu mengatakan ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku masih disini bukan? Apa Shizu-chan sebenarnya tidak ingin aku mati?"  
-Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh. Hanya kata itu yang ada dalam pikiran Shizuo sekarang.Tangan Shizuo terasa gatal ingin mencekik leher sang informan itu.  
"Shizu-chan tidak bisa membunuhku. Shizu-chan berkata ia bukan monster. Hanya seorang monster yang bisa membunuh orang yang terluka dan tidak bersenjata, nee?"  
"Ayo kita mencobanya sekarang, aku beri kau satu kesempatan, sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membunuhku. Bunuh aku sekarang, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali."  
-Diam, diam, diam!!  
-Bohong, bohong, bohong!!  
Izaya pasti punya senjata yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya. Ya, dia selalu punya paling tidak satu pisau untuk melempari sang monster atau membuatnya marah. Shizuo mengharapkan sayatan dari pisau lipatnya menggores kulitnya kapan saja.  
"Ah, Shizu-chan mengira aku berbohong. Seberapa bodohnya otak protozoamu itu, Shizu-chan? Aku baru tersadar dan aku menggunakan pakaian rawat yang sangat tipis, bagaimana caraku bisa menyembunyikan senjata?"  
Saat itu Shizuo tersadar dengan pakaian Izaya yang begitu tipis, berbahan cukup transparan hingga Shizuo bisa melihat tonjolan puting susu sang informan. Rona merah muda mulai terwarna di kedua pipi Shizuo.  
-Apa yang kupikirkan disaat seperti ini? Ini kesempatanku... Membunuh kutu itu!  
"Orihara Izaya, sekarang tidak bersenjata."  
Izaya melakukan hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Shizuo, ia memeluk dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang monster.  
-Apakah ini caranya membunuhku? Meremukkanku dengan pelukan? Pikir Shizuo cemas.  
-Tidak mungkin, justru sebaliknya, dengan posisi ini aku bisa saja meremukkan tubuhnya.  
Shizuo mencoba merenungkan hubungannya dengan Izaya.  
Sembilan tahun...  
Sudah sembilan tahun hidupnya dirusak oleh kutu itu  
Selama ini ia ingin membunuh Izaya, ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh.  
Tapi sekarang ketika kesempatan ada didepan matanya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Izaya yang selalu diserangnya berbeda, Izaya itu punya senjata dan memang selalu mulai membuatnya jengkel duluan.  
Shizuo tidak ingin melukai orang tak bersenjata.  
Shizuo bisa membunuh Izaya sekarang, dia berada di rumah Shinra. Tidak ada orang yang akan tahu kecuali mereka berdua. Menghilangkan kutu sialan itu dari hidupnya tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan monsternya di tempat yang tepat. Izaya bisa mati dengan cepat.  
Apa ini sebuah tes?  
Apakah ini rencana kutu itu dari awal?  
Tapi tidak mungkin, Izaya selalu menganggap Shizuo seorang monster. Dia tidak akan menebak bahwa Shizuo punya rasa bersalah.  
"Shizuo sangat hangat~ hei Shizu-chan apakah kau tertidur? Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Biasanya kau sudah meraungkan namaku dengan nafsu membunuh. Ini kesempatan baik bagimu. Ah, kurasa aku bisa tertidur jika kau tidak mulai sekarang."  
Wajah itu terlihat sebagai keluguan yang pura-pura dimata Shizuo. Membayangkan Izaya mati ditangannya terasa tidak semenyenangkan yang ia harapkan. Semua ini pasti rencana busuknya. Ya, Izaya harus bertanggung jawab.  
"Mengapa kau tidak takut!? Sial, senyumanmu itu seolah-olah kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu."  
"Mengapa aku harus takut? Kematian tidak dapat dihindari. Aku selamanya berumur 21. Jika ada yang bisa membunuhku, hanya moster seperti Shizu-chan."  
"Apa penculikmu memukul kepalamu terlalu keras sampai kau berubah Sucidal?"  
"Ah, bicara tentang itu, aku dengar kau yang membawaku kemari? Apa kau bertemu mereka? Manusia-manusia yang menyenangkan.."  
"Ya, aku bertemu mereka. Sama gilanya denganmu."  
"Hahaha, Shizu-chan apa kau menghajar mereka untukku? Sangat romantis." Izaya membelai punggung Shizuo, memberi sinyal-sinyal memuakkan pada saraf sensorik monster itu.  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah mengubahku menjadi monster."  
"Bukankah kau memang monster? Nee, penawarannya masih berlaku, Shizu-chan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."  
"Kau sudah membuatku membunuh mereka."  
"Siapa?"  
"Kau sudah membuatku MEMBUNUH, IZAYA!"

Disuatu Gudang, dipinggir kota  
"Kanra-chan.. Tidak Kanra-chan!" Teriakan pria itu berkumandang ditengah keheningan  
"Sayang sekali Noriguchi-san, Kanra-chan tidak pernah ada. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk mendapat informasi darimu."  
"Tidak mungkin! Kanra-chan seorang wanita! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku!" Pemuda itu memegang pistolnya dengan gemetar, mengarahkan ujung selongsongnya kearah Izaya yang kini sedang terikat dilantai. (kakinya diikat borgol dengan beban dibawahnya dan kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang)  
"Ahh, jangan memutar balikkan fakta Noriguchi-san. Kanra berkata seperti ini.." Izaya mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi, seperti suara seorang wanita muda "Aku mungkin menyukaimu, Nori-pyon."  
"Haha," beberapa rekan Noriguchi tertawa. "Sudah kubilang ada yang aneh dengan Kanra-chan."  
"Nori-pyon bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan pujaanmu itu, heh?" pria di pojok ruangan mengejek dengan lantang.  
"Diam!" Noriguchi menembakkan pelurunya, hampir saja mengenai kepala pria itu.  
"Sekarang kau harus memberitahuku dimana Kanra-chan!?" selongsong pelurunya kembali mengarah ke kepala Izaya. "Berbohong dan aku akan menembakmu!"  
"Nori-pyon, sudah kubilang aku adalah Kanra. Nori-pyon tidak mengenaliku? Aku bisa menjadi gadis yang meyakinkan loh. Mau kuberi bukti?" Izaya tersenyum mengejek, mata merahnya berkilat.  
"Masamune Noriguchi, 28thn, Tinggi 170 cm, Berat 68kg, rambutmu sebenarnya berwarna hitam tapi kau mewarnainya saat kelas 1 sma menjadi hijau, kau pikir itu keren. Tapi rambut hijaumu membuat kau terkena masalah dengan guru wali kelasmu, ya, Sayaka-san, benar? Kau mewarnainya menjadi hitam kembali tapi tentu saja setelah membalas dendam dengan meyakinkan seluruh teman sekelasmu untuk mem-bully Sayaka-san. Di sma itu kau mulai mengenal gang. Setelah lulus Sma kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi ungu, tetap begitu sampai sekarang. Tipe wanita idamanmu adalah yang imut dan sediki nakal. Kau menyukai yakiso--"  
DOORR  
"Ouch, tadi sangat sakit, Nori-pyon." Darahnya mengalir melalui luka tembak di bahunya, namun Izaya masih tersenyum mengejek. "Kowai! Nori-pyon seorang sadist! Tolong aku~."  
Terdengar tawa tertahan dari beberapa teman Noriguchi.  
"Hentikan berbicara seperti Kanra-chan, informan busuk!" Noriguchi melemparkan batu kewajah Izaya.  
"Aw, Nori-pyon."  
"Aku akan berhenti berbicara seperti Kanra-chan tersayangmu. Nee, apa yang bisa informan, Orihara Izaya berikan padamu?"  
"Kau pasti mengenal Kanra-chan! Kembalikan Kanra-chan!" ujar Noriguchi sambil menendang perut Izaya berkali-kali.  
"Hentikan, Nori-pyon." Ujar seorang pria Brewok yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka.  
"Orihara-san, bisa kita hentikan permainan ini dan lanjut ke bisnis? Kau hanya tinggal menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, dan kau akan baik-baik saja."  
"Yoichi-san. Dengan harga yang pantas, tentu saja."  
"Aku sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi Orihara-san." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan puntung rokoknya ke leher Izaya.  
Izaya meringis pelan, namun ekpresinya masih tanpa rasa takut. Yang terlihat hanyalah topeng yang biasa digunakannya.  
"Pertanyaan pertama, siapa yang menginginkan informasi tentang kami? Awakitsu-kai? Blue squares? Yellow scarves? Dollars?"  
"Aku juga bertanya-tanya siapa~."  
Yoichi tersenyum, dia membuka ikatan tangan Izaya, "Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa?"  
"Ah, hanya seorang klien yang membayar mahal."  
CRAAKKK  
Yoichi mematahkan tulang jemari Izaya. "Sayang sekali,"  
"Sekali lagi, siapa?"

...

"IZAYAAAA!!" raungan itu, dan sosok Shizuo yang merobohkan pintu masuk gudang itu mengagetkan kelompok itu.  
Shizuo mencari sosok Izaya. Sosok yang berada tepat di depannya, dengan jarak beberapa meter. Sosok yang bersimbah darah.  
Sosok yang terlihat tak berdaya.  
"Izaya?"  
"Ah, Heiwajima Shizuo, ada urusan apa kau datang ke tempat kami yang sederhana ini?"  
"Serahkan Izaya!"  
Yoichi mengangkat kerah baju Izaya. "Kau ingin kutu ini? Ambilah. Dia sudah tidak berguna bagi kami!"  
.  
.  
Shizuo melihat warna merah dimana-mana.  
.  
.  
Mereka melukai kutu miliknya.  
Hanya dia yang harusnya melukai Izaya.  
Hanya dia yang bisa membunuh Izaya.  
.  
.  
Bunuh bunuh bunuh!!

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA BERMAIN DENGAN KUTU MILIKKU DAN LOLOS TANPA GORESAN SEDIKITPUN!!"

...

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Shizuo tidak mengingatnya.  
Hanya saja saat dia kembali pada akal sehatnya, ruangan itu telah dipenuhi bau darah. Dan banyak tubuh tak berdaya orang-orang dari kelompok itu bertebaran dimana-mana.  
Pemandangan itu, sungguh seperti sebuah lukisan neraka dimana sang iblis menyiksa semua pendosa dalam lingkaran penderitaan yang tak pernah berakhir.

Warna merah yang menghiasi tangan dan kostum bartendernya akan Shizuo ingat selamanya.

...

Dikediaman seorang informan

"Moshi-moshi, Shiki-san?"  
"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Yoichi-san sedikit berlebihan, rencanaku hampir saja berakhir gagal." Izaya berputar sekali dengan kursi berodanya.  
"Tenanglah Shizu-chan sudah mengatasinya untukku." Izaya memindahkan pion raja hitam dari papan caturnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.  
"Ya, tolong singkirkan orang-orang yang berhasil lolos."  
"Eh, apa yang akan kulakukan pada Heiwajima Shizuo?"  
"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tunggulah dengan sabar nee~"  
"Aku tetap membenci Shizu-chan, tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini."  
"Ah, mungkin benar.. Shiki-san begitu mengenalku~"  
"Jika rencana ini berhasil, Shizu-chan akan lenyap dari dunia dan aku bisa mencintai manusia-manusiaku sepenuhnya. Ahh~ aku sangat membencinya!"  
"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu dia bermain sesuai dengan rencanaku. Shizu-chan memang berotak protozoa."  
"Jangan bermain-main dengan api? Tenang saja Shiki-san, walau aku terbakar api itu akan ikut padam bersamaku."  
Telepon itu dimatikan. Izaya mwnyeruput kopinya, memandangi pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang lewat kaca jendelanya.  
"Shizu-chan so unpredictable. I love my humans. Yet, I hate the fact that i got turn on thinking that he will kill anyone without thinking twice if i ask him."

[DUARARARA!!]


	2. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here they gone on a date.

Shizuo sedang tidur saat dia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.. "Shizu-chan."  
Shizuo mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mendengar suara kutu itu.  
"Shizu-chan, hei Shizu-chan!"  
Shizuo menutup telingannya dengan bantal.  
Terdengar tarikan nafas, dan terasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Shizu-chan~" Shizuo merasa ada jari yang menyentuh bahunya.  
Shizuo membuka sebelah matanya, Izaya?  
Tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya mimpi.  
Shizuo menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.  
Izaya menarik selimut itu, mereka berua saling tarik-menarik untuk sementara, tentu saja Izaya kalah. Dia berakhir dengan posisi berada dibawah sang monster, kedua tangan Shizuo membuatnya terperangkap.  
"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi kutu."  
Shizuo mengubah posisinya, membiarkan kepalanya dibantal, menghadap kearah telinga Izaya,. Izaya benar-benar terperangkap kali ini.  
"Shizu-chan?"  
"..." hanya terdengar suara nafas Shizuo disampingnya. Izaya mencoba meraih pisau lipat di saku jaketnya.  
Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya.  
"Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak sabaran ya? Bukankah ini harusnya terjadi setelah kencan?"  
Shizuo mengedipkan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya dengan lebih baik dan menemukan tagan kanannya memegang tangan Izaya, tangan kirinya memegang leher Izaya dan kedua kaki mereka saling bersentuhan dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. "Apa ini idemu tentang hickey? Ah~ Shizu-chan sangat kasar nee? Ini akan menimbulkan memar."  
"IZAYAAA!?" Shizuo langsung berdiri, matanya membelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"  
"Apa? Tentu saja aku datang untuk mengunjungi Shizu-chan."  
Izaya duduk bersila di tempat tidur. "Tak kusangka Shizu-chan punya bed hair yang menarik, Kawaii~"   
Shizuo mngepalkan tinjunya kearah Izaya, namun reflex sang informan membuatnya meleset.  
Izaya tertawa, tawanya yang menjengkelkan itu.  
"IZAYA-KUNN!" Shizuo mengeluarkan raungan peperangannya dan menyerang Izaya, membuat mereka berdua seolah mementaskan parodi gulat profesional. Tapi mungkin itu lebih mirip permainan twister, karena entah mengapa Shizuo mendapati kakinya bersilangan dengan kaki Izaya dan tangannya berada pada posisi tidak nyaman menopang berat tubuh mereka berdua.  
"Stop stop!" Izaya yang pertama menyerah,  
"Untuk Shizu-chan!" ia memberikan sepuntung bunga Higanbana (Spider lily : kematian)  
"Hadiah untuk kencan pertama kita."  
"Kematian? Sangat romantis Izaya-kun." Shizuo menerima bunga itu dan menaruhnya ke gelas berisi air yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.  
"Ah, siapa yang menyangka Shizu-chan tahu bahasa bunga?"  
"Kasuka pernah menceritakannya padaku."  
"Shizu-chan, aku sudah menyempatkan datang kemari, kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan mengenai pria lain selama aku berada disini."  
Izaya diserang oleh tatapan Shizuo yang seolah berkata 'tapi dia itu adikku.' dasar brother complex..  
Shizuo menghela nafas, "Aku harus pergi bekerja hari ini, kau bisa datang mengangguku lain waktu."  
Izaya tersenyum, senyum yang seolah-olah mengatakan aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui. "Lihat teleponmu."  
"Huh?"  
"Seharusnya Tom-san sudah mengirimimu pesan."  
Shizuo, kau tidak usah masuk kerja hari ini. Cukup aneh, tapi Bos menelepon dan dia bilang semua peminjam sudah membayarkan utang-utang mereka. Kau bisa mengambil hari libur. Kau bisa bersantai atau-  
"Heii! Kembalikan teleponku!" Shizuo menggeram.  
Izaya membaca pesan itu, menyeringai dan mengembalikan telepon Shizuo "Hanya memeriksa."  
"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, kutu? Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kau tidak akan membantu pekerjaanku jika tidak mendapat apa-apa."  
"Eeh, Shizu-chan beranggapan sangat rendah tentangku. Aku merasa terluka." Izaya memegang dadanya, ekspresi terluka itu jelas palsu. "Sudah kubilang kencan! Keeeeennnnnncccaaaaannnn!"  
"Apa aku harus mengejanya untuk Shizu-chan??"  
"APA?"  
"Ah, Shizu-chan pasti merasa tersanjung aku mengosongkan jadwalku untuk pergi kencan dengan Shizu-chan."  
"Justru aku ingin kau kembali ke sarang kutumu itu dan tidak kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro!"  
Izaya menundukkan kepalanya, anehnya terlihat sedih. "Padahal aku sangat menanti-nantikan kencan pertama kita, Shizu-chan."  
Izaya maju beberapa langkah dan tiba-tiba memeluk Shizuo. "Kau sudah berjanji akan mencoba kencan denganku. Apa Shizu-chan lupa?"  
"Tentu saja aku ingat! Kau menipuku kutu sialan!"  
"Ya, ya, kau bisa bilang aku menipumu, Shizu-chan. Tapi bukankah Shizu-chan sendiri yang menyatakan cinta?"  
"APA!?"  
Izaya menyeringai, tangannya masuk ke kaos Shizuo dan menyentuh bekas luka sayatan di perut pria itu.  
"Lagi pula, bukankah Shizu-chan sampai rela terluka demi menyelamatkan kutu sialan ini?"

...

Seminggu yang lalu, kediaman seorang underground doctor.

"Shizu-chan membunuh? Bukankah monster sudah sering melakukannya?"  
"Eh, belum pernah?"  
"Kalau begitu Shizu-chan sekarang benar-benar menjadi monster."

"Shizu-chan?"  
Badan Shizuo bergetar. Ingatannya yang kembali ke malam itu membuat perutnya mual.  
Heiwajima Shizuo seorang monster, dia sudah banyak menghajar orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal tapi tidak pernah ia merasakan nafsu membunuh seperti di malam itu. Dan tidak pernah dia membunuh orang. Biasanya dia hanya membuang tiang rambu lalu-lintas atau melempar orang yang membuatnya jengkel. Ia mungkin melukai mereka dengan fatal, namun tidak sampai membunuh mereka.  
Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya, bayangan darimasa lalu tentang gadis baik hati yang selalu memberi dia dan Kasuka susu kembali ke permukaaan. Hari itu dia lepas kendali dan membuat gadis itu terluka. Shizuo tidak pernah memafkan dirinya sejak itu. Selalu mencoba mengontrol kekuatannya, tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Ia akhirnya jatuh lebih dalam dan membiarkan kekuatan itu menguasainya.  
Jika begini terus, mungkin benar apa yang banyak orang katakan tentang dirinya. Dia benar-benar seorang monster.

"Semua baik-baik saja Shizu-chan."

Menerima penghiburan dari orang yang paling tidak diduga olehnya membuat Shizuo merasa marah, sedih, frustasi. Sungguh mengapa ia begitu lemah dihadapan musuh bebuyutannya? Izaya pasti akan menggunakan ini untuk menyerangnya suatu saat nanti. Namun Shizuo tidak peduli. Saat ini ia hanya tenggelam dalam momen kelemahannya.

"Terimakasih."

Izaya menghentikan kegiatannya memberlai rambut Shizuo dan menatap monster itu heran, "Terima kasih? Apa sebentar lagi kiamat?" Shizuo berterimakasih pada Izaya? Tentu itu hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi sang informan.  
Menarik, pikir Izaya. Akan kugunakan ini untuk rencanaku selanjutnya.  
"Nee, Shizu-chan, tawaranku berakhir. Bagaimana dengan tawaran lain?"  
"Huh?"  
"Aku akan beratanggung jawab, Shizu-cha membunuh demi aku bukan? Apa itu berarti dia menyukaiku?"  
"Jangan bercanda,Kutu. Aku membencimu."  
"Perasaan kita sama, Shizu-chan. Aku juga membencimu." Izaya mengangkat tangannya, "Aku hanya mencintai manusia dan Shizu-chan bukan manusia."  
BRAAKK  
Shizuo meninju dinding di samping Izaya.  
"Ah, begitu kasar. Aku senang Shizu-chan sudah kembali seperti biasa."  
"Pergi dari Ikebukuro Izaya!!"  
"Eehh, apa ini cara Shizu-chan mengatakan cepatlah sehat? Shizu-chan benar-benar seorang dere dere~."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Bukan apa-apa."  
"Time out~ penawaranku berakhir Shizu-chan. Sekarang sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan membarikan penawaran lainnya." Izaya menepuk-nepuk pahanya seolah sedang menabuh drum.  
Ia mendekat dan memeluk leher Shizuo bergantungan seperti anak kecil yang minta digendong.  
"Orihara Izaya-sama akan menjadi pacarmu." Izaya membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Shizuo.  
"Aku akan membuat Shizu-chan bahagia. Bagaimana?"  
"Hanya aku yang bisa bersama Shizu-chan."  
Izaya mencium bibir Shizuo, hanya sesaat, namun wajah Shizuo seketika memerah.  
"IZAYAAAA!!"  
"Jaa nee~" Izaya lari meninggalkan tempat itu, saat bertemu Shinra diruang depan dia berteriak "Akan kubayar biaya perawatannya nanti, bye bye Shira~"

\--Kembali ke apartemen Shizuo--

"Pakai ini." Izaya menyerahkan sebuah lensa kontak pada Shizuo.  
"Apa ini?"  
"Lensa kontak." Ujar Izaya, dia sedang merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu. "Kau bisa memakainya sendiri atau mau aku memakaikannya?"  
"Untuk apa benda ini?"  
"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kacamatamu, orang-orang akan mengenalimu." Izaya juga menyerahkan kaos dan celana jeans untuk Shizuo. "Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menganggu kencan kita, nee?"  
"Aku tidak membutuhkan barang-barang ini!" Shizuo melempar baju dan lensa kontaknya ke Izaya.  
"Ho, Shizu-chan membuang barang yang sudah kupilihkan. Shizu-chan bukan pacar yang baik. Tentu saja monster seperti Shizu-chan tidaka akan bisa menjadi pacar yang baik." Izaya memungut benda-benda itu, ekspresinya anehnya terlihat kecewa. "Pantas saja Shizu-chan tidak punya pacar."  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, kutu?"  
"Apa Shizu-chan tidak lihat? Aku sedang mengganti baju."  
"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya disini?"  
"Kencan kita tetap berlaku, aku sudah menduga Shizu-chan tidak akan mau mengenakan barang yang kubelikan untuknya. Jadi aku membawa pakaian untukku sendiri. Shizu-chan pasti tidak ingin terlihat berjalan bersamaku, benar bukan?"  
"Hentikan!" Shizuo memegang ujung kaos Izaya, mencoba menurunkannya kembali.  
"Eh, apakah Shizu-chan malu?" Seringai khasnya kembali muncul diwajah sang informan.  
"Tidak perlu malu, kita berdua laki-laki."  
"Ta,Tapi.." Shizuo tidakbisa mengontrol rona merah yang mendadak muncul diwajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa panas dan terganggu. Apa ini efek samping dicium oleh seekor kutu? Tidak, ciuman itu sudah seminggu yang lalu dan Shizuo sudah memastikan tidak ada bekas apapun dari kutu itu di bibirnya.  
"Shizu-chan memerah, kawaii~" Izaya mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan dagunya, matanya berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat binatang peliharaan pertama mereka dari etalase sebuah toko binatang.  
"Cukup dengan bercandamu itu, kutu."  
"Hai hai," Izaya menaikkan tangannya kepelipisnya memberi sikap hormat palsu, "Sekarang bisakah Shizu-chan melepaskan tangannya dari kaosku? Jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa aku mungkin akan berpikir Shizu-chan sengaja berlama-la--"  
Shizuo melempar Izaya kedepan hingga informan itu jatuh kelantai.  
"Itai yo Shizu-chan." Izaya masih menyeringai.  
"Lihat ke dinding ya~ jangan mengintip Shizu-chan~."   
Masih saja nada mengejek itu.  
Shizuo hanya bisa menggeram dan berbalik menghadap tembok.   
Izaya dibelakangnya bersenandung pelan.  
"Selesai."  
Shizuo berbalik, dan menemukan sosok Izaya telah berubah menjadi sosom seorang wanita cantik.  
Rambut wanita lurus, berwarna hitam dan panjangnya hingga ke punggung. Mata wanita itu merah, seperti mata Izaya hanya tatapannya terlihat jauh lebih polos dari tatapan penuh kalkulasi yang selalu diperlihatkan sang informan. Kulitnya putih namun tidak terlihat pucat. Pipi wanita itu merona merah, dan bibirnya yang kecil terlihat enak dikecup dengan warna merah alami. Tubuh langsing wanita itu mengenakan kaos putih dengan motif bintang berwarna pink dan jaket yang sering digunakan Izaya, hanya saja warnanya putih. Wanta itu melengkapi penampilannya dengan rok mini dan sepatu boots putih.  
Mulut Shizuo menganga. Jika dia harus jujur, Shizuo akan mengatakan wanita didepannya sangat menarik.  
"Shizu-chan?"  
Tidak ada reaksi.  
"Nee, apakah kau begitu takjubnya melihat kecantikanku sampai membatu begitu?"  
Izaya berdiri di samping Shizuo, melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pria itu.  
"Mungkin sebaiknya aku terus berpakaian seperti ini. Shizu-chan akan membatu seperri ini dan aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya~."  
Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya yang sejak tadi menganggu pandangannya. "Izaya?" dia bertanya ragu.  
"Ya, kenalkan aku Orihara Izaya, sang penjual informasi. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kanra-chan." Izaya mengubah suara dan gesturnya menjadi mirip gadis remaja.   
Saat itulah Shizuo memutuskan dia lebih menyukai Izaya sebagai pria. Paling tidak saat Izaya terlihat seperti laki-laki Shizuo tidak merasakan perasaan aneh ini.  
"Lepaskan bajumu."  
"Eh, Shziu-chan sungguh tidak sabaran, nee?" Izaya pura-pura tersipu, ia membuka jaketnya dan duduk dipangkuan Shizuo. "Bukankah aku terlihat cantik?"  
"Fuck! Jangan menyalah artikan perkataanku kutu sialan."  
"Vulgar sekali Shizu-chan." Izaya tertawa pelan. Namun dia pindah duduk disamping Shizuo.  
"Baiklah! Aku akan memakai barang-barang yang kau berikan. Jangan menggunakan itu lagi! Pakai saja pakaianmu yang biasannya!"  
"Hee.. Nande?"  
"Sudah pakai saja dan jangan banyak tanya!" Shizuo bergegas ke kamar mandi. Disana ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Bertanya-tanya mengapa denyut jantungnya sejenak meningkat melihat Izaya dengan pakaian wanita.  
Ini pasti trik darinya, dasar kutu crossdeser sialan.

[DURARARA!!] TBC

"Shizu-chan berhentilah cemberut, kau akan menakuti anak-anak itu."  
Shizuo hanya menggeram pelan. Dia berjalan dibelakang sang informan dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya  
"Hei, kau terlihat seperti berandalan." Izaya muncul didepan wajahnya. "Tersenyumlah nee?" Izaya mencubit pipi shizuo keras "Warate~"  
Shizuo semakin kesal karenanya. Dia menepis tangan Izaya dan berjalan duluan.  
"Hei, begitukah caramu memperlakukan pacarmu?" Izaya dengan cemberut menyusul Shizuo. "Kau harus memegang tangan mereka." Izaya memegang tangan Shizuo. "Seperti ini."  
"Ayo jadikan kencan ini sukses Shizu-chan~!"

...

"Apa ini pertama kalinya Shizu-chan pegi ke taman bermain?"  
"Tidak, ini kedua kalinya."  
"Aku tidak menyangka Shizu-chan pernah pergi ketaman bermai sebelumnya." Izaya merangkul lengan Shizuo mesra, masih dengan baju wanita. "Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin jadi yang pertama mengajak Shizu-chan."  
"Sudah kubilang ganti bajumu, kutu."   
Dia pasti sengaja membuatku kesal, tipikal seorang kutu pikir Shizuo.  
"Nee~, ini pasti pertama kalinya Shizu-chan berkencan." Ujar Izaya yakin. "Ah, jangan khawatir, aku akan menjadi pacar perempuan Shizu-chan hari ini."  
Shizuo menatap wajah puas Izaya sampai dia sadar bahwa dia harus membalas pernyataan bodoh itu, "Bagian mana darimu yang perempuan?"  
Izaya melambaikan tangannya santai, "Secara teknis Shizu-chan,"  
Shizuo mengertakkan gigi saat Izaya menyeretnya pergi.

Taman bermain itu luas, dipenuhi dengan wahana-wahana yang umumnya tidak menarik bagi Shizuo. Ia bukan tidak menyukai tempat itu, tapi taman bermain membuatnya ingat akan kenangan buruk. Saat itu sekolahnya diberi kesempatan pergi ketaman bermain ini, sewaktu dia masih sekolah dasar dan taman ini baru saja buka. Hari itu semua terlihat baik-baik saja sampai beberapa anak nakal dikelasnya mengejek Shizuo hingga dia mengamuk dan mengeluarkan kekuatan monsternya..

"Shizu-chan! Ayo naik."   
Shizuo sadar dari lamunannya, sekarang dia berada di depan wahana roller coaster. Izaya sudah duduk di kursi yang tersedia, "Ayo Shizu-chan naiklah."  
Sesaat setelah Shizuo menduduki tempat duduknya, dia langsung merasa ini ide yang buruk.  
Dan perasaan itu terbukti sekarang, ketika terdengar suara teriakan nyaring yang memengkakan telinganya dan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, juga sang kutu yang memegangi lengannya walaupun dia tidak takut sama sekali. Izaya hanya tersenyum seperti maniak.  
"Wheeeeee!! Ini sangat menyenangkann!"  
"Kutu sia- woahh!" roller coaster itu berbelok tajam membuat Shizuo tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.  
"AHHHH, SEIJI-SAN!" Suara seorang gadis terdengar ditelinga Shizuo. "Aku takut!"  
"Jangan takut," ujar suara tanpa emosi seorang pemuda, "Aku akan melindungimu."  
"Waaaahhh! SEIJI-SAN AKU MENCINTAIMU!" gadis itu terlihat berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya. "Dengan kekuatan cintamu, aku tidak takut lagi."  
Shizuo cemberut saat roller coaster itu membelok tajam sekali lagi. Apa yang mereka takutkan? Benda ini tidak secepat itu. Shizuo sudah pernah berlari lebih cepat saat mengejar Izaya. Hanya satu masalah untuk Shizuo, putaran dan belokan benda ini membuatnya sedikit pusing.  
"Wha! Shizu-chan, aku takut!" Izaha masih memegangi lengan Shizuo dengan kegigihan seekor kutu. "Lindungi akuu~!"  
"Eh, Shizu-chan, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika pacarmu sedang ketakutan?" Izaya berteriak melawan suara angin, Shizuo memelototinya. "Hentikan aktingmu, kutu!"  
"Apa?? Aku tidak mendengarmu Shizu-chan!" Izaya tersenyum menyeringai, "Tidak bisakah kau menjadi seperti pria dibelakangmu? Dia sungguh pacar yang baik!" Izaya berteriak lagi.  
"Oh Seiji-san, aku mencintaimu!" Gadis itu berteriak keras saat roller coaster mereka mendadak turun dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dan berputar tajam. Semua orang disana berteriak ketakutan. Tentu saja selain seorang informan dan seorang monster.  
"Bertahanlah Mika! Cinta kita akan mengalahkan segalanya!!" suara datar pria bernama Seiji terdengar terlalu tenang untuk saat seperti ini.  
Tampaknya ada tiga orang yang tidak takut.  
"Ah, Cinta muda~"  
Shizuo merasa isi perutnya terkocok. "Oi, Shizu-chan!" suara Izaya membuat Shizuo bertambah pusing."Mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi romantis seperti mereka, hmm?"  
Shizuo tidak tahan lagi. "DIAMLAH KUTU! ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPARMU DAN MEMBIARKAN BENDA INI MENABRAKMU HINGGA HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!"  
"Apa ini caramu menenangkan pacarmu yang ketakutan?" Izaya berteriak, "SHIZU-CHAN SANGAT MENAKUTKAN! SEKARANG AKU BENAR-BENAR TAKUT!"  
Sial, kapan ini akan berakhir?  
"Bertahanlah, ini putaran terakhir, Mika."  
Shizuo mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Tapi angin membawanya terbang sekali lagi. "Sial!" Didepannya, terlihat putaran-putaran liar yang sudah menunggu mereka.  
"AHHHHHHH, SEIJI-SAAAAAAN!"  
"AKU AKAN MENJAGAMU, MIKA!"  
"SHIZUUUUU-CHAAAAN!"  
"LEPASKAN LENGANKU, IZAYAAA!"  
Saat Shizuo baru saja akan mencekik leher sang informan, ditengah suara teriakan orang-orang (kecuali pria tanpa ekspresi dibelakangnya), roller coaster itu tiba di bawah dan mulai melambat. Hingga akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya.  
Orang-orang mulai keluar dari kursi mereka. Beberapa ada yang muntah. Shizuo melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman maut Izaya. Tubuhnya mencoba mencari keseimbangan kembali.  
"Wahoo! Tadi itu sangat menarik, nee Shizu-chan?" Izaya tersenyum, senyum maniaknya. "Syukurlah wig ini tidak terbang."  
Shizuo membayangkan bukan hanya wig itu yang terbang, namun tubuh sang kutu juga terbang hingga kemana.  
Sekali lagi Shizuo bertanya-tanya mengenai kesehatan mentalnya. Mengapa dia mau pergi bersama kutu itu? Bahkan menerima tawarannya menjadi pacar. Ah, Shizuo sebenarnya tahu Izaya pasti punya rencana untuknya. tapi kenapa dia mau mengikuti keinginan kutu itu?  
"Karena kekuatan cinta Seiji-san aku baik-baik saja." suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo. "Aku sedikit pusing tapi.."  
"Aku juga, duduklah." ujar pria tanpa eksprssi itu.  
"Ya, Seiji-san!" Gadis itu memekik girang, memegang lengan pacarnya dan pergi.  
Shizuo memijit pelipisnya, dia melihat Izaya yang tersenyum sambil melihat teleponnya.  
"Apa yabg kau lakukan?"  
Izaya mengambil foto Seiji dan Mika. Ia menutup teleponnya "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memberi sedikit hadiah untuk seketarisku."  
"Huh?"  
Izya melangkah maju, dan Shizuo menaikkan alisnya melihat sang informan oleng, dia memegangi lengan Izaya sebelum kutu itu jatuh. "Hei kutu, kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Aww, Shizu-chan mengkhawatirkanku? Sungguh tidak kuduga. " Izaya tersenyum dan membuat dirinya jatuh ke pelukan Shizuo yang refleks menangkapnya. "Ah, aku akan jatuh. Nee, bisakah kau menjadi pacar yang baik dan menggendongku Shizu-chan?"  
Shizuo menggeram, jika sang kutu bisa bercanda seperti itu, dia tentu baik-baik saja. Izaya terlihat sangat menyedihkan baru saja. Shizuo tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mengeluarkan godaan balasan. " Baiklah tuan putri, naiklah ke punggung hamba." dia berlutut membelakangi Izaya.  
Izaya berkedip, Shizuo baru saja menawarkan ingin menggendongnya?  
"Piggy-back? Bukankah seorang putri harusnya dibawa bridal-style?" Izaya cemberut, kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya, menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan yang imut.  
Imut? Sungguh kata yang tidak cocok untuk dihubungkan dengan sang kutu. Tapi dia sekarang sedang berpakaian perempuan. jadi itu.. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kau melupakan siapa yang berada dibalik pakaian itu.  
Shizuo mengira Izaya tidak akan menerima tawarannya, namun sepertinya kutu itu memang ingin membuatnya menderita. "Tapi baiklah, karena Shizu-chan sudah berbaik hati." dia merasakan berat Izaya di punggungnya, juga kehangatan tubuh pria itu, juga rambut palsu yang menggelitik lehernya.  
"Turun dariku, kutu sialan!"  
"Eeh? Bukankah Shizu-chan yang menawarkan ingin menggendongku?" Izaya masih menempel padanya seperti kutu.  
"Ayo kita pergi ketempat selanjutnya!" Izaya menunjuk kearah rumah hantu.  
"Berhenti bergerak-gerak, kutu!"  
"Pfft"   
"Dan berhenti meniup telingaku!" urat nadi Shizuo terlihat menonjol menahan amarah. "Akan kulempar kau kalau melakukannya lagi!"  
"Pfffttt! Tidak mungkin, pfftt, karena Shizu-chan MEN-CIN-TAIIKUU~"  
Shizuo hanya bisa berjalan sambil membayangkan ratusan skenario pembunuhan untuk kutu di punggungnya. Bersabarlah, dia mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali. Ada banyak anak-anak disini, tidak baik jika mereka harus melihat kekerasan.

[DURARARA!]

"Shizu-chan! Lihat!" Izaya, masih diatas punggung Shizuo menunjuk kearah pintu masuk rumah hantu. "Bukankah itu Kasuka?"  
Shizuo mengedip-ngedikpan matanya, ya disana berdiri Kasuka dengan Hijiribe Ruri, mereka terlihat memasuki rumah hantu itu. Shizuo berbelok, berjalan pergi dari sana.  
"Kenapa kau berbalik Shizu-chan? Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa mereka?"  
Izaya melambaikan tangannya keatas dan berteriak, "Kasukaa-kuuunnn!!!"  
"Diamlah, kutu!" Shizuo berjalan pergi disertai Izaya yang memukul-mukul punggungnya menyuruhny pergi ke rumah hantu. "Baka Shizu-chan!"  
Peristiwa itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang pejalan kaki.  
"Shizu-Shizu!" Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita.  
"Yo, Shizuo!" sapa Kyohei Kadota.  
"Hei Dotachin~!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya.  
Kadota memandanginya sebentar, "Hmm, Shizuo aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar. Siapa gadis manis ini?"  
"Dia.." Shizuo terlihat enggan menjawab.  
"Hiroi yo Dotachin. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"  
Kadota terlihat semakin bingung. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.  
"Eehh... Izayan!" Erika tiba-tiba berdiri didepan Shizuo, mengamati Izaya dengan sesama dan mulai mengeluarkan teori-teori yaoinya. "Kalian sedang kencan?? Ne ne~ Izayan kawaii yo. Kalian terlihat sangat cocok bersama." lalu dia berbisik ke Izaya. "Sudah sampai mana kalian? Apa Shizu-chan sudah mulai menyerang?"  
"Menyerang? Dia masih cukup jinak hingga saat ini." Ujar Izaya tanpa tahu maksud pertanyaan Erika.  
"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."   
Kadota terlihat mencoba merangkai kata. "Hmm, jadi kalian sedang apa disini?"  
"Sedang apa? Tentu saja sedang kencan." Izaya mendahului Shizuo menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Iya kan Shizu-chan?"  
Shizuo hanya bisa mengangguk. "Turunlah kalau kau sudah baikan, kutu."  
"Eeeh~ apa yang dilakukan Shizu-shizu padamu Izayan?" Mata Erika mulai berbinar-binar. "Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan? Apa kau merasa tidak enak dibagian bawah badanmu?"  
"Ya," sekali lagi Izaya menjawab tanpa tahu maksud pertanyaan gadis otaku itu."Shizu-chan membuatku sangat pusing, dunia serasa bergetar."  
Bunga terasa tumbuh disekeliling Erika. Ia terlihat tenggelam dalam fantasinya "Dunia terasa bergetar!? Kyaaa!"  
"Ada apa dengannya?" Shizuo mulai mempertanyakan kesehatan mental gadis itu.  
"Dia baik-bakk saja. Hanya ehmm... Jadi bagaimana ke..kencan kalian?"  
"Baik-baik saja kurasa. Kutu masih belum membuat masalah." jawab Shizuo.  
Izaya menarik baju Shizuo meminta turun. Matanya berpendar licik.  
"Dotachin apa kalian hanya berdua?"   
"Tidak, Togusha sedang ditoilet, dia muntah banyak sekali setelah menaiki roller coaster. Kalau Walker aku tadi melihatnya di stand suvenir."  
"Oh, apa kalian mau masuk ke rumah hantu?"  
"Ya! Pergi ke taman bermain kau wajib memasuki rumah hantu." Jawab Erika yang sudah tersadar dari fantasinya.  
"Bagaimana kalau.."  
Shizuo sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Izaya sebelum informan itu mengatakannya. Dia memegang tangan Izaya, baru akan melangkah pergi ketika....  
"Kyaaa~" Erika menghalangi jalan keluarnya dengan refleks fangirlnya.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"  
"Lebih baik lagi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"  
Izaya memegang tangan Shizuo, mencegahnya kabur. Genggamannya, diluar dugaan cukup kuat.  
"Kita berlomba, siapa yang peling cepat menemukan pintu keluar." Izaya menunjuk rumah hantu didepan mereka.  
"Baiklah," Erika menyetujui dengan bersemangat. "Aturannya, satu: kau harus memegang tangan pasanganmu selama di dalam."  
"Dua," tambah Izaya. "Tidak boleh lari."  
"Tiga," tambah Erika. "Yang kalah harus melakukan apa saja perintah dari yang menang." matanya berkilat penuh spekulasi pada kata 'apa saja'.  
"Tentu saja. Kedua pihak tidak boleh curang." Ujar Izaya mantap.  
"Deal." Erika menyeret Kadota pergi setelah berkata demikian. "Ayo Dotachin! Kita harus MENANG." Ujarnya berapi-api.  
"Hei hei, apa kita tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara disini?"  
"Shizu-chan, bukankah kau pasanganku?"  
"Ya, tapi aku tetap membencimu."  
"Begitu juga denganku. Aku membenci Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya.  
Shizuo menerima uluran tangannya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menganggu kencan Kasuka."  
"Tentu saja, aku punya kencanku sendiri disini. Untuk apa aku mengurusi adikmu tersayang, nee."

[DURARARA!!]

"Hei, Shizu-chan. Disini sangat gelap ya."  
"Hmm."  
"Syukurlah kita bergandengan tangan ya."  
"Ya." Shizuo berkata sarkastik. Kehilangan sang kutu di rumah hantu? Jika Orihara Izaya bisa hilang begitu saja dari hidupnya, dia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu.  
"Aw, aku tidak tahu Shizu-chan merasa seperti itu." Shizuo bisa merasakan Izaya tersenyum disampingnya. Ia juga merasakan tubuh kutu itu semakin mendekatinya.  
"Diamlah." Shizuo menggeram. "Dan jangan berjalan terlalu dekat denganku."  
"Eeh, tapi aku takut." Izaya mengeluh dengan suara wanita yang dibuat-buat.  
"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang bisa takut dirumah hantu, Izaya." Shizuo tampak membayangkan sesuatu, lalu tertawa kecil. "Malah mungkin hantu-hantu disini takut padamu."  
"Hee, aku tidak seseram itu Shizu-chan." Izaya terdengar mengeluh, padahal Shizuo bisa mendeteksi senyuman mengejeknya. Dengan kegelapan ini, Shizuo bisa merasakan indra lain menajam. Seperti sensasi menyentuh. Shizuo merasakan tangan Izaya mengenggam tangannya.  
Shizuo bertanya-tanya mengapa Izaya mau mengikuti syarat dari Erika. Kutu itu bahkan memastikan pegangan tangan mereka cukup erat, sampai mengaitkan jari mereka sehingga telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.   
Shizuo sekali lagi menyadari betapa kecilnya tangan sang informan dibanding tangannya. Hampir seperti tangan wanita. Eh? Baiklah. Shizuo bisa berpura-pura Izaya seorang wanita. Ya, itu akan membuat permainan ini lebih bisa dijalaninya.  
"Nee, Shizu-chan diam saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"  
"Mengapa kita berpegangan tangan?"  
"Itu aturan permainan kita." Izaya menghindari sarang laba-laba didepannya.  
"Kau bisa saja tidak menaatinya. Disini gelap, tidak ada yang akan melihatmu."  
"Hee, aku tidak tahu Shizu-chan suka berbuat curang. Aku selalu menaati aturan main."  
Mereka berbelok ke kiri.  
"Aku tidak tahu kau bermain mengikuti aturan."  
"Aw, Shizu-chan berpikiran sangat rendah tentangku." Izaya berhenti dan menghadap Shizuo. Matanya berpendar kemerahan ditengah cahaya remang-remang ruangan itu.  
"Aku selalu bermain mengikuti aturan. Bahkan dalam permainan kita. Sejak awal peranku sudah ditentukan menjadi yang dikejar dan aku selalu memainkan peran itu dengan baik, nee? Permainan kita masih berlanjut hingga saat ini."  
Ada kata yang tak terucap disana, seolah jika Izaya adalah pihak yang mengejar semuanya akan berakhir lebih cepat.  
Alis Shizuo terangkat. "Izaya--"  
"Lagipula," Potong Izaya. "Jika kita tidak berpegangan tanga kita bisa tersesat disini."  
Mereka kembali berjalan. Izaya mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka ditengah kegelapan. Shizuo mencoba membayangkan dia sedang memegang tangan wanita. Dia bahkan meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali.  
Cukup menyenangkan, berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang tidak takut padamu. Pikir Shizuo. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan tangan orang lain mengenggam tangannya. Shizuo hampir merasa seperti orang normal. Berpegangan tangan dengan teman kencannya, bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walau bersama seorang Izaya.  
Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Normal? Kutu ini jauh dari normal.  
"S,shizu-chan."  
"Apa?"  
"Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang."  
Mereka telah sampai pada bagian rumah hantu yang diterangi dengan lentera berwarna hijau dan orange. Lentera itu memberikan campuran warna yang cukup menyeramkan. Telinga Izaya menangkap suara sesuatu bergerak, ditangkapnya benda itu. Sebuah pisau mainan yang dilemparkan kearah mereka. "Ah, kukira ini asli." Izaya terdengar kecewa. Hanya kutu sepertinya yang bisa kecewa disaat seperti ini.  
"Apa ini ide mereka untuk menakut-nakuti kita?" Shizuo melihat jalanan di belakang mereka tiba-tiba menutup. "Tempat ini seperti labirin!"  
Izaya tersenyum kearah dinding itu, "Hei, siapapun yang melemparkan pisau." Dia memanggil dengan riangnya. "Apa kau ingin merasakan seperti apa pisau yang asli?" Izaya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya, mengarahkannya ke arah datangnya pisau mainan itu. Yaitu kearah dinding dibelakang mereka. Terdengar suara benda jatuh, dan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya terjatuh didepan mereka.  
Shizuo menghela nafas. "Izaya," Dia berkata tidak sabaran. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengancam orang."  
"Tapi ini menyenangkan." Protes Izaya. "Lagipula Shizu-chan selalu mengancam akan membunuhku."  
Terdengar tarikan nafas ketakutan pria itu, juga bisikan pelan. "Izaya? Shizu-chan? Kalian Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo?"  
"The one and only." Ujar Izaya sambil memberi hormat ala buttler.  
"Khh..." Pri itu langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri disertai teriakan "HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO DAN ORIHARA IZAYA ADA DISINI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"  
Izaya tertawa melihat kepergian pria itu. "Ah, bukankah reaksi mereka sangat lucu? Itulah mengapa aku mencintai manusia! Hito love!" Kedua tangannya ia angkat keudara. Juga tangan Shizuo yang masih menganggam tangannya.  
"Cukup dengan permainanmu itu Izaya. Ayo kita keluar dari sini."  
Shizuo memimpin perjalanan didepan..  
Dan menabrak sesuatu.  
Gadis yang ditabraknya jatuh terduduk.  
"Baik? (apa kau baik-baik saja Mairu?)"  
"Aku baik-baik saja Kururi-nee."  
Ekspresi Izaya seketika berubah. "Ayo pergi, Shizu-chan."  
"Tidak sopan meninggalkan orang yang sudah kita tabrak, Izaya-kun." Shizuo tersenyum. Jika dia bisa mengatakan satu kelemahan Orihara Izaya, itu adalah adik-adiknya.  
Shizuo mengulurkan tangannya membantu Mairu berdiri. "Ah, Shizuo-san!" Mairu tersenyum, "Apa kau melihat Yuhei-san?"  
"Aku tidak melihatnya."   
"Ah, siapa gadis cantik yang bersamamu?" Mairu berjinjit, berusaha melihat wajah Izaya yang bersembunyi dibelakang Shizuo.  
"Tidak sopan bersembunyi seperti itu." Dia menarik tudung jaket yang menutupi wajah Izaya. "Mairu, Kururi, kenalkan ini pacarku." Shizuo menekankan kata pacar. "Iza--"  
"Kanra!" Potong Izaya. "Namaku Mihono Kanra." (mi =beautiful, hono=flame)  
"Api yang indah?" Mairu memandangi wajah Izaya. "Sangat cocok dengan warna matamu, Kanra-chan."   
"Mirip (Wajah Kanra-chan terlihat familiar)"  
"Ehh, benar." Mairu memerhatikan wajah Izaya sekali lagi. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kanra-chan?"  
"Ah, mungkin kita pernah berpapasan dijalan." Ujar Izaya, mulai terlihat tidak nyaman.  
"Begitu?" Mairu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shizuo. "Jika kau melihatnya beri tahu kami ya!"  
"Jangan ganggu Yuhei, kutu mini."  
"Foto, tanda tangan. (Kami tidak akan menganggunya. Mungkin hanya mjnta tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama)" Kururi memegang telepon gengamnya.  
"Ah!"  
Mairu menengok telepon Kururi, disana ada foto mereka bertiga. Mairu, Kururi, dan Izaya. "Sudah kuduga wajah kalian benar-banar mirip!"  
"Eh?"  
"Kau benar-benar mirip Izaya-niisan!"   
"Aku bukan Izaya." Izaya bergaya sok imut untuk menipu mereka.  
Tidak berhasil. Mairu mencubit pipi Izaya.  
"Aww, Shizu-chan. Jangan hanya menonton saja, bantu aku menjelaskan padanya."  
"Haha.." Sekali tawa itu dimulai, susah bagi Shizuo untuk berhenti. Jarang sekali dia melihat Izaya begitu tidak berdaya.   
"Hei, Shizu-chan bantu aku." suara Izaya yang terdengar semakin kesal bagaikan musik ditelinga Shizuo.  
Kururi berjinjit disamping Izaya, menarik wignya hingga lepas.  
"Mitsuketa! (Dia benar-benar Izaya-niisan)"  
"Izaya-nii!" Mairu memeluk Izaya, meraba dada buatannya. "Aw, apa yang kau gunakan untuk ini? Terasa seperti asli."  
Suara tawa Shizuo semakin keras.  
"Eh, tapi.." Mairu melepaskan Izaya, tampak berpikir keras. Ia melihat kedua tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Tersenyum, ia berdiri diepan Shizuo "Shizuo-san bilang Izaya-nii pacar Shizuo-san?"  
Shizuo berhenti tertawa.  
"Ya, Shizu-chan pacarku!" Giliran Izaya membalas. Dia merangkul pinggang Shizuo. "Jadi kalian tidak boleh mendekati Yuhei-kun. Karena sebentar lagi Yuhei-kun akan menjadi saudara kalian."  
Shizuo terdiam. Ditengah erangan protes dari si kembar dia mencerna kata-kata Izaya.  
"IZAYA-KUNN!!" Izaya refleks menghindari tinju sang monster.  
"Aww, Shizu-chan malu ya?"  
"Pacar? (Apa benar yang niisan katakan Shizuo-san?)"  
Kini Shizuo yang jadi pusat perhatian si kembar, dan Izaya yang tertawa.   
Shizuo tidak tahan lagi berada disana. Dihancurkannya dinding terdekat, dan kabur lewat sana.  
Meninggalkan si kembar yang masih berdebat tentang berita yang baru mereka dengar.

...

"Ah, Shizu-Shizu! Izayan!" Erika melambai dari bangku taman. Ditangannya sudah ada cone es krim yang termakan setengah.  
"Kalian tampaknya menikmati kencan kalian. Aku sudah menunggu lama lho."   
"Ah, kita kalah. Ini semua karena Shizu-chan."  
"Ini semua karena kau berjalan kearah yang salah." kedua orang itu mulai berdebat lagi.  
"Mengenai permainannya." Erika tersenyum mencurigakan. "Apa benar aku bisa memerintah kalian apa saja?"  
"Ya," Izaya mendahului Shizuo menjawab pertanyaan itu.   
"Baiklah.." mata Erika berbinar. Ia berbisik pelan, "Shizu-Shizu bagaimana kalau kau mencium Izayan!"  
"C-ciuman!?" Shizuo nyaris berteriak.  
"Sshh, ayolah cuma sebuah ciuman lakukan saja."  
"Aku pergi dari sini."  
"Tunggu Shizu-chan!"  
"Tidak kusangka Shizu-chan pria yang tidak menepati janji. Shizu-chan sudah setuju mengikuti permainan ini. Shizu-chan harus menanggung konsekuensinya."  
"Hei kutu, kaulah yang menyeretku pada permainanmu." Shizuo mulai merasa lepas kendali. Izaya pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dan apa yang dia rencanakan itu tampaknya mulai berefek padanya. Dia merasa.. Shizuo bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Bersama dengan Izaya hari ini, melihat kutu itu behgitu jinak. Hampir.. Hampir saja Shizuo menurunkan rasa bencinya pada kutu itu dan menerima Izaya sebagai 'teman'.  
Izaya tersenyum, "Nee, Shizu-chan tidak perlu merasa malu. Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"  
Wajah Shizuo memerah mengingat kejadian itu. "I-itu karena kau menciumku tiba-tiba, kutu!"   
"Sekarang Shizu-chan bisa membalas ciumanku. Ini tidak begitu susah bahkan untuk seorang berotak protozoa sepertimu."  
"Ini bukan main-main Izaya-kun!"  
"He? Bukankah ini memang permainan? Jika kau begitu tidak inginnya menciumku kau bisa membayangkan mencium orang lain."  
Izaya menutup matanya, "Nee? Jangan biarkan Erika-san menunggu."  
Shizuo menghela nafas. Dalam hati dia melantunkan mantra.. Sebuah kalimat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Anggap saja kau mencium orang lain? Bagaimana bisa? Shizuo merasakan nafas Izaya menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Juga bau tubuh kutu itu yang biasanya sudah bisa membuatnya marah. Juga debaran jantungnya sendiri, yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih cepat.  
Ini hanya sebuah ciuman bodoh. Pikirnya.  
Sedikit lagi.. Izaya bisa merasakan nafas monster itu. Ia mengintip, melihat wajah Shizuo hanya beberapa cm darinya. Monster itu terlihat ragu, seolah mencoba mencari sudut yang tepat.  
Ah, mungkin Shizu-chan butuh sedikit dorongan.  
"Tunggu apa lagi, Shizu-chan? Apa kau mendadak kehilangan keberanian-Hmmp!"  
Shizuo memutuskan menjalaninya saja. Ia sudah cukup mendengar suara menjengkelkan sang informan.  
Saat bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Sensasi seperti sengatan listrik melanda tubuh Shizuo.  
Mungkin ini terdengar ironis, tapi ciuman seperti itu hanya ada pada shujo manga.   
Shizuo terlalu larut dalam sensasi itu. Sementara sel-sel otak Izaya berputar dengan kecepatan penuh, berusaha memproses sensasi ini. Izaya tidak menemukan penjelasan yang logis untuk apa yang dia rasakan selain diluar dugaan, shizu-chan bisa mencium seseorang dengan baik.  
Mereka berdua berhenti, saling melepaskan diri ketika cahaya blitz kamera dan bunyi sebuah foto diambil terdengar.  
"Kyaaa~ Izayan, Shizu-shizu. Tunggu sampai Walker mendengar tentang ini. Dia berhutang ¥5000 padaku." Erika terlihat hampir pingsan. Dia mulai menggumamkan ratusan fantasi gilanya.  
Shizuo, masih bjngung dengan apa yang ia rasakan, mulai mengartikan perasaannya sebagai amarah. Ia mengambil telepon genggam Erika dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.  
"Ah," Erika terlihat sangat kecewa.  
"Kencan ini berakhir! Aku pergi!"  
"Tunggu Shizu-chan!" Izaya terdengar sedih, namun ekspresinya berbeda dengan itu. Izaya tersenyum.  
"Ah, Shizu-chan benar-benar seorang Tsundere." Ujar Erika, meratapi kepergian telepon genggam kesayangannya.  
"Ya," ujar Izaya pelan. "Nee, Erika-san, kau menyuruh dia menciumku, tapi kau tidak bilang dia harus menciumku dimana. Shizu-chan bergitu lucu, otak protozoanya memprosesnya sebagai cium kutu itu di bibir."  
Izaya tertawa kecil. "Shizu-chan bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri. Seorang dere-dere sejati, nee?"  
"Aku tahu." Erika kembali antusias, "Shizuo-san sangat menyukaimu Izayan!"  
"Sayang sekali aku hanya mencintai manusia."  
"I-Izayan?" Erika melihat sesuatu dalam ekpresi Izaya. Sesuatu yang membuat radar Fujoshinya merasakan suatu firasat buruk.  
"Aku harus menyusul Shizu-chan. Ja nee." Izaya tersenyum seperti biasa lalu berlari menyusul Shizuo. Erika berharap apa yang dia lihat hanya perasaannya saja.

[DURARARA!!]

"Nee, Shizu-chan bisakah kau berhenti cemberut. Aku minta maaf ok," -walaupun aku tidak tahu apa salahku.  
"Bagaimana dengan es krim sebagai tanda permintaan maaf?" Izaya datang dengan dua es krim ditangannya.  
"Strawberry atau coklat?"  
Shizuo masih tidak melihat kearah Izaya.  
"Hei, tadi itu hanya permainan."  
Entah kenapa jika kau mengatakannya seprti itu aku jadi bertambah kesal.  
"Aku sudah susah-susah mengantri demi mendapatkan es krim ini. Kau harus mencoba menjadi oacar yang baik dan menerimanya ok?" Izaya duduk disamping Shizuo.   
Apakah mungkin merasa ingin membunuh seseorang dan tidak ingin melukai mereka disaat yang sama?  
"Shizu-chan!" Izaya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shizuo. "Ah, bahu Shizu-chan sangat nyaman."  
"Nee, cepat tentuka pilihanmu."  
"Aku hanya ingjn pulang dan tidur."  
"Jangan begitu Shizu-chan. Aku sudah merencanakan kencan kita sejak dulu dan kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja hanya karena sebuah permainan bodoh?"  
"Mencium seseorang bukan sebuah permainan. Kau seharusnya menciu orang yang kau sukai."  
"Hee, aku tidak tahu Shizu-chan seorang romantis."  
Mereka berdua diam..menikmati semilir angin dan suara keramaian disekeliling mereka.  
"Strawberry." ujar Shizuo pelan.  
Izaya menyerahkan es krim Strawberry.  
.  
"Hentikan itu."  
"Apa?"  
"Berhenti menjilatnya seperti itu."  
"He, nande?" Izaya melanjutkan menjilati es krimnya, sesekali mengeluarkan suara menyeruput.  
"Kau makan seperti anak kecil."  
"Bukankah ini cara memakan es krim biasanya?"  
Kutu ini sengaja menggodaku.  
"Sluurrpp.."   
Shizuo merasakan pembuluh darahnya mulai menonjol. Diambilnya es krim itu sebelum dirinya lepas kendali dan membunuh Izaya didepan umum.  
"Hei, kembalikan es krimku!" Izaya mencoba mengambil es krimnya kembali, namun Shizuo berhasil mencegahnya, sampai akhirnya dia tidak sengaja mendorong Izaya ke air mancur.  
Byurr  
Baju Izaya basah kuyup, wignya terpasang miring dikepalanya. Tatapannya terlihat marah.  
"Lihat apa yang Shizu-chan lakukan. Ini baju kesukaanku."  
Shizuo tertawa, "Kau selalu menggunakan baju yang sama kutu. JBangun dari sana Izaya. Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang."  
"Shizu-chan sangat kejam. Pacar mana yang MENERTAWAKAN KEMALANGAN PACARNYA?"  
Izaya baerdiri, mencipratkan air ke arah Shizuo. "Hei!"  
"Kemarilah!" Izaya menarik tangan Shizuo, menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga Shizuo ikut jatuh ke air.  
Dengan sigap Izaya menangkap kedua es krim sebelum gravitasi menariknya kebawah. Ia menjilati es krimnya, "Karena Shizu-chan jahat padaku kedua es krim ini sekarang milikku." Izaya hendak berjalan pergi, namun tangan Shizuo memeluk pinganggnya dan menjatuhkan Izaya ke air.  
Es krim itu jatuh ke baju dan wig Izaya. "Lihat perbuatanmu!"  
Shizuo hanya tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.   
Izaya tersenyum, menarik tangan Shizuo. Mereka berdua bermain air sejenak. Saling menjatuhkan. Hingga seorang petugas mengusir mereka.  
"Ah, sekarang aku harus mengganti baju. Tunggulah disini Shizu-chan."  
Izaya pergi ke toko suvenir didekat situ dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, sudah berpakaian. Kembali menjadi kutu pria.  
Izaya menghela nafas, "Shizu-chan tahu kalau merokok bisa membuat paru-parumu rusak, bukan?" Izaya duduk disamping Shizuo. "Bukan berarti aku peduli jika kau mati karenanya."  
"Bagaimana jika rokok itulah yang membunuhmu dan bukan aku? Pikirkan apa yang akan dipikirkan Kasuka-kun."  
"Menurut penelitian, hidupmu berkurang enam menit setiap kali merokok." Izaya terus mengoceh.  
Shizuo mematikan rokoknya. "Apa kau sudah puas Izaya-kun?"  
"Pakai ini." Ujarnya, menyerahkan sebuah kaos bermotif sama pada Shizuo.  
"Tidak perlu, pakaianku sudah kering."  
"Aku memaksa, Shizu-chan! Pakai sendiri atau kupakaikan?"  
"Kau tidak akan bera-Hachiiiuu" Shizuo bersin cukup keras.  
"Ternyata seorsng monster bisa sakit flu?" Izaya tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah kubilang pakai ini."  
Shizuo mengambil kaos itu tanpa kata lalu menghilang ke toilet umum.  
Dia muncul kembali beberapa menit kemudian, menemukan Izaya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Shiki-san.  
"Tenang saja, aku sedang bersama Shizu-chan. Kencan~ aku akan memulai rencana besarku!"  
"Ya, Heiwajima Shizuo yang itu. Mereka tidak akan berani menyerang."  
"Ya, terimakasih atas peringatannya Shiko-san. Aku akan mengirimimu e-mail mengenai informasi yang kau minta."  
Telepon itu dimatikan, Izaya melihat kedatangan Shizuo, berdiri dan berkata "Aku lapar Shizu-chan. Ayo ke tempat selanjutnya!"  
"Izaya."  
"Ya?"  
"Apa alasanmu pergi bersamaku?"  
"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Shizu-chan tentu saja."  
"Bukan karena kau ingin memanfaatkanku?"  
"He? Memanfaatkan Shizu-chan."  
"Mereka tidak akan berani menyerang." Shizuo menirukan perkataan Izaya beberapa menit yang lalu.  
"Ah, itu. Sepertinya gang yang dulu menculikku masih tersisa. Shiki-san sudah mencoba menangkap mereka semua. Tapi beberapa serangga berhasil lolos."  
Shizuo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jadi benar kau hanya menggunakan kencan ini demi menjamjn keselamatanmu?"  
"Shizu-chan berpikiran sangat rendah tentangku. Aku tidak selemah itu." Izaya tersenyum, senyum palsunya yang teramat manis. "Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Shizu-chan."

..

Tempat selanjutnya yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Cafe itu cukul ramai, dengan banyak pasangan dan dekorasi Valentine day. Ya, Valentine day memang sudah lewat beberapa hari, namun tampaknya semarak hari kasih sayang itu masih terasa. Hari inipun sedang ada diskon untuk pasangan. Dan menu spesial mereka hanya boleh dipesan oleh pasangan.  
"Ah, Tidak kusangka pelayan itu mengira kita pasangan." Izaya berkata sambil menyantap cakenya. "Tentu saja kita sedang kencan tapi bukankah biasanya dua orang pria yang pergi bersama selalu dikira sahabat?"  
"Itu benar-benar jelas Izaya-kun!" Shizuo mengenggam erat garpunya, mencoba mengabaikan pandangan yang diberikan orang-orang pada mereka. "I'm the stick to his hole? Really? Ini terlihat sangat gay!" Shizuo menunjuk tulisan di kaosnya. "This hole is open for his stick only? Kau sengaja memilih kaos dengan kata-kata seperti ini!"  
"Ah, Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat membelinya. Kupikir desainnya cukup bagus." kaos itu memang memiliki gambar sayap di bagian punggungnya. Juga gambar maskot taman bermain itu dibawah tulisan memalukan tadi. Tapi tetap saja, siapa orang bodoh yang akan membeli kaos vulgar seperti ini? Tampaknya hanya Orihara Izaya.  
Kring.. Pintu depan cafe itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang muda-mudi yang masuk. Mereka langsung menarik perhatian dengan perkataan mereka yang.. "Saki-chan, sangat erotis, manis, dan berbakat. Aku mencintaimu." ujar pria berambut coklat.  
"Sangat vulgar, penggoda, dan self-centered Masaomi-kun. Tapi juga berani dan perhatian. Alasan aku mencintaimu." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Saki itu.  
Ah, kembali ke pertanyaan 'Siapa orang bodoh yang akan membeli kaos vulgar seperti ini?' Orihara Izaya, dan kedua orang yang beru masuk tadi. Hanya saja kata his diganti menjadi her.  
"Kida-kun! Saki-chan!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya memanggil pria itu.  
Kida melihat Izaya, namun sepertinya dia memilih mengabaikan informan itu. Sampai pacarnya, Saki melihat Izaya dan menariknya ke meja yang ditempati Shizuo dan Izaya.  
"Hmm, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kida terdengar tidak hormat oleh kultur Jepang yang mengutamakan 'menghormati yang lebih tua'  
"Dan bersama Heiwajima Shizuo?" Kida tampak terkejut. Tentu saja, siapapun akan terkejut melihat kedua orang yang paling ditakuti di Ikebukuro berada di ruangan yang sama tanpa mencoba untuk saljng membunuh.  
"Hmm, well.. Shizu-chan sedang berkencan denganku."  
"Heiwajima Shizuo dan kau?" Kida menunjuk mereka berdua bergantian.  
"Yup!"  
"Kau bercanda bukan? Apa kiamat sebentar lagi?"  
"Aku juga akan berpikir begitu jika jadi kau." ujar Shizuo. "Tapi kutu ini entah kenapa berhasil menjebakku."  
"Shizu-chan tolong ambilkan mayones itu,"  
Shizuo mengambilnya.  
"Wah, makanan ini terlalu manis, apa Shizu-chan mau mencoba sedikit?" Izaya mengangkat cakenya ke mulut Shizuo. "Bilang Aaa~"  
Shizuo mengambil garpu itu dari tangan Izaya dan memakan sendiri cakenya.  
"Ah, Shizu-chan melakukannya lagi. Merampas makanan milikku." Izaya membalas dengan mencuri cake milik Shizuo. "Ah, terlalu manis."  
Saki tertawa kecil dibelakang Kida. "Bukankah mereka terlihat cute bersama?"  
"He? Cute? Looks distrubing to me."   
"Izaya-san terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia pasti sangat menyukai pria ini."  
"Saki-chan." Kida menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah mencoba menghilangkan image yang dimunculkan perkataan pacarnya.  
"Hei, kita masih punya banyak tempat. Mau duduk disini?"  
"Eh, aku akan sangat senang tapi.." Kida mencari tempat kosong dengan matanya, menemukan sebuah booth kosong disudut ruangan. "Aku tidak ingin menganggu err.. Kencan kalian."  
"Baiklah, nikmati kencan kalian."  
"Nee, Masaomi-kun. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Masa-chan?"  
"Eh?"  
"Izaya-san memanggil Shizuo-san Shizu-chan. Terdengar sangat imut. Aku ingin punya nama panggilan untukmu nee? Hanya untuk hari ini."  
Hanya satu hal yang Kida Masaomi pikirkan dalam perjalanannya menuju booth mereka. Dia menemukan satu lagi alasan untuk membunuh Izaya.

[DURARARA!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.


	3. The end is near

Mereka sudah menjelajahi cukup banyak sektor di taman bermain itu, hari sudah sore. Kedua tokoh utama kita sedang berada diatas sebuah biang lala besar yang ada ditengah taman bermain luas itu.

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Apa kau tahu urban legend yang banyak beredar ditaman bermain ini?"

"Hm?" ujar Shizuo, masih memandangi pemandangan lewat jendela.

Izaya duduk disamping Shizuo, meletakkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu. "Katanya," dia memulai.

"Jika kau menyatakan cinta diatas biang lala ini saat boxmu mencapai puncak, cintamu akan diterima dan kau akan bahagia selamanya."

"Legenda yang bodoh." ujar Shizuo.

"Ya, legenda yang bodoh." Suara Izaya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Nee, Shizu-chan? Kau bilang kau membenciku."

Shizuo mengangguk.

"Seberapa besar?"

"Hmm.." Shizuo butuh sejenam untuk berpikir. "Dulu akj membencimu 100%. Tapi kupikir sekarang 98%."

"He? Turun 2%?"

"Ya, kau tidak terlalu menjengkelkan hari ini."

Izaya tersenyum. "Kurasa kau juga baik-baik saja hari ini. Hampir seperti manusia."

"Hmp," Shizuo menghentikan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Datang darimu, kukira otak kutumu sedang koslet."

"Hahaha" tawa Izaya terdengar cukup tulus.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika Shizu-chan menjadi lebih seperti manusia aku mungkin akan menyukai Shizu-chan?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Haha, tidak, ini hanya pengandaian. Lagipula aku menyukai semua manusia."

"Mengapa kau menyukai manusia, Izaya?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena aku menyukak reaksi mereka. Aku suka mengamati mereka. Bukankah manusia makhluk yang sangat menarik, kau tidak bisa menahan mencintai mereka?"

"Tapi kau juga manusia."

"Ya, aku masih manusia. Bukan berarti aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

"Eh, mungkin saja." Izaya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "A momment of self love."

"Kau punya kelainan diotak."

"Haha.. Shizu-chan, bukankah normal mencintai dirimu sendiri?" Izaya memegang dagu Shizuo, mengarahlan pandangan mantan bartender itj kearahnya. "Lagipula itu merupakan sifat dasar manusia. Mereka egois! Mementingkan diri sendiri."

"Aku berbeda." Shizuo berkata tanpa bisa dicegahnya.  
Ya, Shizuo berbeda. Dia membenci dirinya. Dia membenci kekuatan monster yang ada padanya.   
Dia hanya ingin hidup nyaman sebagak orang biasa.

"Itulah mengapa Shizu-chan seorang monster." ekspresi licik itu lagi.Shizuo ingin sekali menghapus senyuman meremehkan itu dari wajah Izaya. Senyjman yang seolah berkata. Aku jauh lebih berharga daripada sampah sepertimu.

Tapi Shizuo tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa hanya Izayalah yang paling lama berhubungan dengannya. Mereka diikat oleh hubungan saling membenci. Mereka bahkan bertemu lebih sering dari sepasang orang yang saling mencintai.

"Shizu-chan selalu spesial." Izaya membelai rambut Shizuo dengan sebelah tangannya. "Dihari pertama kita bertemu aku ingin sekali menjado teman Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan terlihag sangat keren menggunakan kekuatan monsternya itu. Kupikir akan sangat menarik berteman dengan orang seperti Shizu-chan."

"Tapi nee.. Shizu-chan malah mengacaukan rencanaku dengan membenciku duluan." Izaya terlihat hampir sedih.

"Izaya.."

"Tapi nee, aku senang Shizu-chan membenciku. Shizu-chan adalah orang pertama yang menyalahi ekspektasiku. Dan orang pertama yang menjalin hubungan denganku. Walaupun 

hubungan itu adalah saling membenci."  
Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya, menghentikan gerakannya mengelus pipinya.

"Kutu, apa yang coba kau katakan?"

"Ah, Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Seorang dere-dere sejati."

"Apa itu dere?"

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Izaya pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Shizu-chan, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Huh?"

"Seperti denyut nadimu meningkat dan kau meeasa kehangatan dari dalam?"

"Huh? Aku selalu merasakannya saat bersamamu kutu."

"He?" Izaya memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat tertarik.

"Perasaan saat kau membuatku marah."

"Ho.. Apa kau merasakan yang lainnya? Seperti kupu-kupu di perutmu?"

"Kupu-kupu tidak bersarang diperut manusia,"

"Ah, Shizu-chan is so dense. I hope he die already!"

"Apa? Aku benar kan?"

Izaya menarik kembali tangannya. Memasukkannya di saku celananya.

"Syukurlah Shizu-chan tetap seorang monster." ujar Izaya sambil melihat keluar. Box yang   
mereka tempati perlahan mencpai puncak.

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba box mereka bergetar. Dan berhenti tepat diatas.

-Ding dong, mohon maaf pada setiap pelanggan. Ada sedikit masalah teknis. Bianglala akan   
bergerak dalam 15 menit. Pelanggan diharapkan untuk tidak panik. Ding dong-

"Ah, sungguh sial. Terjebak diatas sini dengan monster seperti Shizu-chan."

"Hei kutu. Ini rencanamu ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang urban legend dan sekarang bang lala bodoh ini berhenti tepat diatas."

"Shizu-chan terlalu memandangbrendah diriku. Jika aku tahu ini akan terjadi bukannya lebih baik aku menurunkan meteor keatas rumahmu? Dengan begitu Shizu-chan bisa mati. Eh? Apa mungkin bagimu melemparkan meteor itu kembali ke luar angkasa? Lagipula Shizu-chan punya kekuatan super human."

"Tch, 99% kejadian buruk dalam hidupku disebabkan olehmu."

"Eh, 99%? Bukankah Shizu-chan baru saja menurunkan presentasinya menjadi 98%?"

"Ya, tapi melihat senyuman diwajahmu itu aku jadi ingin menambah kembali presentasinya."

"Senyuman apa?" ekspresi Izaya berubah cemberut. "Ah, paling tidak masih ada 1%."

"Jangan menganggap dirimu menang, kutu. Hanya 1% tidak akan berpengaruh banyak."

"1% bisa membuat perbedaan yang besar, bahkan perbedaan hidup-mati. Dokter, detektif, hakim. Mereka semua akan menghargai 1% itu."

"Terserah katamu, kutu."

"Hmhm.." Izaya tersenyum puas seolah memenangkan perdebatan paling hebat didunia. Dia bersenandung kecil. "Nee, kita punya 15 menit. Shizu-chan apa yang akan kita lakukan selama menunggu?"

"Nee, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mencubit pipi Shizuo yang menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca.

"Jangan mengangguku, kutu!" Ditepisnya tangan Izaya. "Kau sudah menganggu tidurku dengan membangunkanku pagi-pagi. Paling tidak sekarang aku berhak mendapatkan waktu tidurku kembali."

"Huh," Izaya, duluar dugaan menuruti Shizuo kali ini.

Cliikk

"Kutu!" Shizuo membuka sebelah matanya, "Kau mengambil foto apa?"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya. "Lihat, disini Shizu-chan hampir terlihat seperti manusia biasa." 

Shizuo hendak merampas telepon genggam Izaya, namun Izaya dengan cepat menyimpannya kembail ke saku celananya.

"Nee, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tidak menjawab. "Apa kau benar-benar tidur? Tidak baik menurunkan pertahananmu didepan musuhmu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan apapun, kutu."

"He, aku senang Shizu-chan punya keyakinan yang begitu kuat padaku."

Izaya diam, memandangi Shizuo...

Monster itu.. "Nee, Shizu-chan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak Shizu-chan. Kembalilah tidur."  
.  
.

Shizuo membuka sebelah matanya. Izaya sedang duduk didepannya. Terlihat begitu tidak berdaya. Ekspresi sedihnya terlihat diluar karakternya yang biasa.

Ada apa dengan kutu itu?

Dia terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Menempel padakunseperti itu, juga mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang perasaan.. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?

Shizuo merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sejak tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman bersama dengan kutu sialan itu. Biasanya dia akan mengamul dan mengeluarkan kekuatan monsternya setiap kali bersama Izaya. Namun, hari ini dia justru merasa lebih mirip manusia, lebih dari biasanya.

Shizuo hampir menikmati kehadiran Izaya. Tidak, dia memang menikmatinya. Bahkan gestur Izaya yang berakting sebagai pacarnya pun diterimanya tanpa protes.  
Shizuo merasa dihargai, sebagai manusia merasa menemukan tempatnya.  
Dia teringat perkataan Tom-san padanya.

-Kau akan menemukam pacar yang bisa menerimamu suatu saat nanti. Kau punya wakah seperti idol, aku yakin kau tinggal membuka dirimu sedikit.-

Walaupun Tom berkata begjtu, Heiwajima Shizuo belum menemukan gadis itu hingga saat ini. Shizuo tahu tidak ada wanita waras yang akan mendekatinya. Vorona? Shizuo menganggapnya sebagai kohai. Hanya itu. Vorona adalah kohai yang baik, dia bahkan menawarkan untuk membunuh Izaya. Itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang menawarkan untuk membunuh demi dirinya. Shizuo menghargainya, namun dia ingin membunuh Izaya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ya, membunuh. Itu yang selalu dia inginkan bukan? Tapi sekarang Shizuo malah..

-Kau akan tahu kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Kau merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Dan ingin selalu bersama mereka.-  
Kata-kata Tom-san terngiang dipikiran Shizuo.

Dirinya dan Izaya?  
Huh.. Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Menyukainya?

Membencinya?

Dia tidak tahu lagi..

Shizuo tidak merasakan dorongan untuk membunuh kutu itu. Hanya dorongan untuk... Menciumnya? Shizuo tidak yakin. Tapi melihat Izaya tidak bersenjata seperti itu. Tidur dengan polosnya dilatar belakangi cahaya matahari senja membuatnya ingin melakukan hal gila itu.

-Kirei

Huh? Dia tidak baru saja mengatakan kutu itu cantik bukan? Biasanya Shizuo akan ketakutan mendapat pikiran seperti itu. Tapi hari ini dia sudah menghadirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang sang informan. Dia tidak akan heran lagi. Lagipula memikirkan ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

Mencium Izaya tidak termasuk kekerasan. Ya, dia mungkin bisa melakukannya terlepas dari dia menyukai kutu itu atau tidak.

"Ini semua karena kau menyebutkan soal urban legend bodoh itu."  
Shizuo berlutut didepan Izaya. Hendak melakukan sesuatu yang ,ungkin akan disesalinya nanti.  
Box tempat mereka berada bergoncang sedikit, membuat Shizuo jatuh kepelukan Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, aku tidak tahu monster sepertimu senang menyerang orang dalam tidur mereka."  
Shizuo mencoba berdiri, wajahnya memerah entah kenapa.

"He, kenapa wajah Shizu-chan memerah?" Izaya memiringkan kepalanya, "Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan memikirkan seuatu tentangku? Aww, Shizu-chan hentaii."

-Tidak mungkin aku menyukai kutu ini!

"Tadi ada sesuatu diwajahmu."

"He, apa?" Izaya melihat refleksi wajahnya dikaca.

"Sampah."

"Shizu-chan jahat!" Izaya memukul kepala Shizuo. "Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan pacarmu seperti itu."

Shizuo tersenyum, memegangi kepalanya.

"He, Shizu-chan tidak marah?" Izaya memegang dahi Shizuo, membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dengan Shizuo. "Tidak demam, apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tidur?"

"Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Shizu-chan bisa berpikir?" Izaya tertawa, "Monster bisa berpi-Hmmp!" Shizuo menutup mulut Izaya dengan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku Izaya."

Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan serius, tekadnya yang kuat terlihat lewat matanya.  
"Izaya-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali seolah berusaha mengusir serangga tidak terlihat.

"Aku membencimu."

Izaya terlihat ingin menjawab, tapi tangan Shozuo masih menghalangi mulutnya.

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu."

"Ini aneh., tapi aku merasa sangat senang bersamamu hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Ujar Shizuo, membaca apa yang ingin dikatakan Izaya. "Mungkin ini karena rencana jahatmu. Ya, pasti begitu."

"Aku membancimu. Semua tentangmu."

"Tapi hari ini aku melihat sisi lain darimu dan kupikir aku menyukainya." Izaya membelalakkan matanya.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, garis antara rasa cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Tentu saja awalnya aku tidak percaya, aku malah menghajar orang itu. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Tampaknya kata-kata itu tepat. Aku membencimu, juga menyukaimu." Shizuo terlihat berjuang dengan kata-katanya. Dia bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, itu keahlian Izaya. Tapi, Shizuo bertekad mengatakan semuanya. Semua perasaan membingungkan ini.

"Izaya-kun, kaulah orang pertama yang bisa mendekatiku tanpa rasa takut, dan Shinra tapi dia tidak dihitung. Aku sadar kau merupakan bagian penting dalam hidupku. Aku sudah mengejarmu begitu lama, ingin membunuhmu. Tapi sebenarnya... Aku baru sadar sekarang, aku menyukaimu."

Izaya memegang tangan Shizuo, menurunkannya dari mulutnya.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya itu terlihat tulus.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku hanya menyukai manusia."

"Berhenti dengan kebohonganmu itu, Izaya!" Shizuo memegang dada Izaya, tempat jantungnya berada. "Detakan ini tidak pernah berbohong."

"so cheesy Shizu-chan. Aku ingin Shizu-chanku yang biasanya." Izaya hampir terlihat marah, ia menepis tangan Shizuo. "Kembalilah menjadi monster yang kukenal." tapi juga ada a,arah disana

Shizuo mundur, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan Izaya-kun." Shizuo meremas tangannya. 

"Tapi Shizu-chan yang kau kenal bukan orang yang pasif, dia tidak akan menyerah mengenai cintanya. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Izaya terperangkap. "Urban legend yang kau katakan, apa itu asli?"

Hanya itu peringatan yang diberikan Shizuo sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Izaya. Hanya sesaat, sebelum ia mengigit bibir Izaya pelan, meminta akses kedalam mulut sang informan. Izaya membiarkannya lewat. Mereka berperang untul saling mendominasi.  
Jika kata orang-orang benar, perbuatan lebih jujur dibanding perkataan. Shozuo tersenyum kedalam ciuman itu. Dia tahu Izaya benci didominasi, kali ini dia mengalah sedikit dan membiarkan lidah informan itu mendominasi miliknya.  
Shizuo mendorong Izaya hingga dia terperangkap dibawah tubuhnya.

"Hmmp!" Izaya memukul punggung Shiauo. "Shizu-chan.."

"Udara."

Mereka saling memisahkan diri., nafas Izaya menjadi cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan sorot matanya terlihat penuh nafsu. Tapi juga ada amrah disana.  
Dia mengeluarkam pisau lipatnya.

"Shizuo-san, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."  
Shizuo hanya tersenyum. Tidak, ia tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau juga merasakannya!"

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, Shizu-chan." tatapannya dingin.

"Kalau benar begitu coba cium aku sekali lagi."

"Apa kau gila Shizu-chan. Aku tidak ingin lebih banyak saliva monster tertelan. Bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi monster karena Shizu-chan?"  
"Izaya.."

Pisau itu kini menusuk dada Shozuo, membuat cairan merah mengucur darinya.  
"Jangan dekati aku!"

"Hari ini seharusnya menunjukkan Shizu-chan tidak menyukaiku. Jika Shizu-chan membenciku aku bisa terus menyukai semua manusia."

"Hari ini harusnya untuk menghilangkan keraguanku! Shizuo adalah seirang monster, aku tidak mungkin menyukai monster!"

"Tenanglah Izaya." Izaya menusukkan pisaunya ketangan Shizuo.  
Shizuo terlihat tidak merasa sakit. Ia melempar pisau itu kesamping.

"Ada apa denganmu Izaya?"

"A, aku.." Tubuh Izaya bergetar. "Hari ini, seharusnya aku membuktikan pada diriku, semua perasaan ini hanya kebencian. Tapi kau malah menyalahi ekspektasiku sekali lagi." Izaya memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Shizuo, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, memutuskan untuk memeluk Izaya.

"Semuanya tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini."

\--

Orihara Izaya sedang berada dalam konflik terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti tentang perasaan. Menurutnya, perasaan tidak sepenting logika. Selama ini dia hanya mengikuti logikanya, memilah apa yang akan ia lakuakan selanjutnya, bermain-main dengan manusia-manusia yang dicintainya. Tapi.. Hari ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.  
Cinta?

Dari definisi di kamus dan gambaran orang-orang, apa yang dia rasakan adalah cinta.  
Tapi Izaya tidak pernah mencintai seumur hidupnya. Dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan untuknya. Karena itu, Izaya menolak mempercayainya.

Dia tidak mungkin mencintai.

Selama ini dia memberi dirinya label asexual. Dan selama ini itu sangat tepat untuknya.

Sampai hari ini.

Itu semua berawal dari sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang terus berulang..

Dia sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Tangan yang kuat dan tiubuh yang hangat membuatnya merasa aman. Juga senyuman seseorang. Dan kata-kata yang meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dia sudah lama memiliki mimpi itu, tapi selalu diabaikannya. Sampai hari ini.

Ketika wajah orang yang memeluknya tampak jelas..

Itu wajah Shizuo.  
Heiwajima Shizuo.

Musuh yang selalu ingin dibunuhnya.

Izaya menolak memercayai mimpi itu, walaupun dia telah disuguhkan sebuah bukti nyata. Entah kenapa hari itu dia merasa sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan Shizuo setelah sekian lama, bahkan monster itu menolongnya dari balok kontruksi bangunan yang hampir saja meremukkan tubuhnya.

Monster itu menolongnya, dan Izaya merasakan perasaan aneh didadanya.

Ia merasakan sensasi yang sering dirasakannya dalam mimpinya. Dalam pelukan monster itu, dia merasa aman.

Maka dari itu...

Izaya

Yang menolak kenyataan itu

Membuat sebuah rencana

Rencana

Untuk membuktikan

Bahwa Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo tidak akan pernah mempunyai perasaan lain selain saling membenci.

.

.

Rencana awalnya gagal, Shizuo menolongnya lagi! Apa otak protozoanya tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emasnya membunuh musuh bebuyutannya? Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan yang diberikan Izaya dengan suka rela. Namun monster itu tampaknya menjadikan sebuah misi baginya untuk melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang Izaya harapkan.

Tentu saja Izaya senang dirinya masih hidup,  
Tapi  
Tapi...

Sekali lagi perasaan aneh yang berusaha disimpannya muncul.. Bahkan semakin menguat.

Butuh seminggu baginya untuk merampungkan rencana selanjutnya, juga untuk menenangkan perasaan yang sangat menganggunya itu

,,  
,,

Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan Orihara Izaya seorang machoist, ia ingin memasikan perasaannya bukanlah cinta, tapi dia malah merencanakan sebuah kencan dengan Shizuo.

Cukup bodoh bukan?

Tapi begitulah, Izaya senang dengan permainan yang punya banyak resiko. Jika permainan itu terlalu mudah, untuk apa dia bermain?

Ya, mungkin itulah mengapa dia tidak takut pada Shizuo dari awal mereka bertemu.  
Bahkan ketika Shinra mempertemukannya dengan Shizuo pertama kalinya. Saat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Heiwajima Shizuo bertarung seorang diri melawan kawanan berandalan yang lebih tua darinya.

Izaya terkesima. Ia menemukan mainan barunya. Mainan yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan.  
Bahkan ketika dia mencoba menyingkirkan Shizuo dengan menjebaknya hingga tertangkap polisi, monster itu berhasil kembali ke kehidupannya sekali lagi.

Izaya bilang dia mencintai semua manusia, namun mungkin...

Apa yang dirasakannya dengan Shizuo adalah apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta itu sendiri.

Izaya tidak pernah mencintai manusianya secara subjektif, dia memandang mereka secara keseluruhan dan mencintai mereka sama besar.

Cinta?

Mungkin apa yang ia rasakan kepada manusia-manusianya lebih tepat disebut rasa ingin mendominasi.

Sebagai seorang pengamat dari atas.

Suki?  
Kirai?  
Suki?  
Kirai?

Daikirai!

Izaya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia jelas membenci Heiwajima Shizuo.

Namun apa yang dirasakannya hari ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah membenci dan mencintai seseorang disaat yang sama?  
.  
Izaya sudah berjanji jika rencananya gagal dia akan langsung membunuh Shizuo.

Tapi kini, disini Izaya berada, dipuncak bianglala yang berhenti beroperasi, bersama Shizuo yang sedang memeluknya.

Kehangatan itu membuatnya nyaris menangis.

-Ini kesempatanmu! Bunuh dia sekarang.

 

Tapi Izaya hanya diam. Mungkin lain waktu..

Ia membiarkan dirinya bertindak tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Orihara Izaya tidak pernah menangis. Terlebih didepan Heiwajima Shizuo.

Dia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan sekecil apapun.

Namun, Izaya tidak bisa menahan setetes air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir keluar.

"Shizu-chan."

"Kau selalu menyalahi ekspektasiku."

END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> To FujoMedic especially Ingenium_cordis thanks for this prompt.  
> Maaf masih jauh dari sempurna. Saya tidak tega membunuh Shizu-chan.  
> Mungkin agnst nya adalah gimana nasib mereka terjebak diatas biang lala. Lol


End file.
